happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rafie
'Rafie '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Rafie is a blue toucan who is a bit clumsy and always in mess, also can be very worry person. As a toucan, he have huge beak with a dark mark. His hair appears to be messy that might contains bugs and small fruits, which he not aware of. Rafie also wears a pair of brown gloves and boots. Both of his hands are actually covered with bandages. Rafie is appears to be a bit of tropical person, who loves fruits and relaxing at the rainforest or beach, mostly on the trees. Despite being a toucan, he really dislikes insects and bugs, even fears of them sometimes. The bugs always flies or get into his messy hair out of his knowing. Small fruits also can get into his hair. The insects always chasing him for fruits or his hair for unknown reason. Rafie trying to keep himself relax as he's being a bit shy(or coward, mostly around girls) and always worries over something, worsen whenever Emmy is nearby. He also stutters whenever he talks. He wanted to helps someone but he's mostly not sure what's he doing and not confident of it, ended up messing things up, added with his clumsiness. His clumsiness mostly involving his beak. He can't really calm himself down if there's trouble around him, including making a decisions. His death mostly because of what's he doing and involving his large beak. Episodes Starring roles *Fruit Looped *Beak It Up *En-durian the Pain *Ka-boomerang *Love Bugs *Lovey Dovey *Beak Out of Turn *Beaking Bad Featuring roles *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Wood If I Could *Good Will Haunting Appearances *Whatever Votes Your Boat *Shell of a Woman Deaths #Beak It Up - Falls into the well and crushed by a bucket. #En-durian the Pain - Smashed with a mace. #Whatever Votes Your Boat - Crushed by a tire. #Love Bugs - Suffocates. #Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick - Splatters into the ground. #Good Will Haunting - Decapitated by Paws. #Shell of a Woman - Skull caved in by Angie's sphere. #Lovey Dovey - Eaten by doves. Injuries #Prior the series - Both of his hands injured. #Fruit Looped - Bitten in the leg, stung by bees. #Ka-boomerang - Beak detached. #Beak Out of Turn - Bitten by Tiki, then broke some bones. Kill counts *Tuft - 1 ("Beak It Up") *Mix - 1 ("Beak It Up") *Tromp - 1 ("Beak It Up") *Quist - 1 ("En-durian the Pain") *Fungus - 1 ("En-durian the Pain" ''along with Durian) *Figgy - 1 ("En-durian the Pain" along with Durian) *Paws - 1 ("Good Will Haunting" along with Pesty) *Kahuna - 1 ("Beak Out of Turn") *Coconut - 1 ("Beak Out of Turn") *Eddy - 1 ("Beaking Bad") *Sorcery - 1 ("Beaking Bad") Trivia *Rafie is one of the characters who make a return from his owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. He was a sailfish in that old comic. **Rafie also having a crush towards Emmy thoughout the comic. Only Morton, Mix, Nimy, and Tide/Zorf know about this. He always seen when she's around. *Rafie can't fly since his hands or wings are injured. He climbs into the tree instead of flying. *Rafie having hard time to do something that's not suitable for his large beak. *Rafie has two sisters(which are not gonna be in HTFF) who are pretty opposite to his main personality. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Characters who have wings Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 103 Introductions Category:Toucans Category:Not Free to Ship